Irresistibly Cute
by The Otaku Lady Priya
Summary: Priya Sarota is one of the new admissions to the school and she wants to join the Babysitter club! The only issue? She doesn't knows how to! And when she does, she gets to know how chaotic those little kawaii balls can be— Though their cuteness almost makes up for it! And maybe the senpais working there too (Preview! Will start writing soon!)
1. Prologue

_I, in no way, shape and form, own Gakuen Babysitters/School Babysitters._

_This is simply a fanfic; that is, this is not my sandbox, I'm just playing in it and making my imaginary castles._

_All the Manga/Anime characters of Gakuen Babysitters or School Babysitters_ _belongs to honorable_  
_Hari Tokeino_

_Other than that, any Original Characters introduced is nothing more than part of my imagination and solely belongs to me._

_Any other changes made to the plot and filler chapters that are not mentioned anywhere in the anime or manga belongs to me._

_And indeed, there will be pairings. Some may be canon and others not._  
_No bashing, please._

_**Also, this fanfic will go according to the chronology of Manga i.e. the manga timeline will be followed!**_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_**"I'm so sorry to leave you like this, dear..."**_

"Mum, I understand. Trust me."

_**"But-"**_

"I resent you for nothing. Neither you, nor father. I understand that this was inevitable and if anything, I'm proud that you did it."

_**"Priya..."**_she could hear her mother's voice break, and her sobs vibrate through the speaker of her mobile.

"Don't cry, Maa..." she tried to comfort her mother, still uncomfortable with the aspect that she was not there in person to do so. "I'm here for you, okay? Call me whenever you want, okay? And (as I said before) I understand why you both did so and I don't resent you guys for it. I know how big of a step it was and I also understand how I would have been too much of a set-back if I had went with you and Mehram."

_**"You wouldn't have-!"**_

"Yes, maybe I wouldn't- but my school fees would definitely would have been a financial burden, especially now when you have just started your teaching career again."

_**"Oh, Priya... I'm so sorry..."**_

"You shouldn't be, mum! You did nothing wrong... I just want you to focus on your work and Mehram, okay? Also, take care of yourself, okay? I really don't want you to neglect yourself either..."

_**"I won't... But promise me that so won't you. And if your father ever tries to quarrel or force you to do anything, just call me-"**_

"I will, I promise. And don't worry, I can handle him." She smiled wryly at her mobile. "I'll do my best to handle everything that comes in my way, okay?"

* * *

**So, this is kind of a major part of her past (or rather her present, tbh) that I will unravel slowly throughout the book.**

**Don't worry, it won't be the cliché kinda and I would hopefully be able to shape it with plot itself.**

**Any-who~ there's a few things I want to note:**

**1****》****This will be a **_**slow burn**_**!**  
**That is,** _love is in the air~_ **will take time -_-**  
**I ain't rushing anything and I will continue it till all of them are at a respectable age.**

**2****》****The current ages of the (main) characters will go as below:**

**Priya: 13 years**

**Ryuuichi: 15 years**

**Hayato (Kamitani): 15 years**

**Usaida: 23 years {official age}**

**Kotarou, Taka, Kazuma, Takuma, Kirin: 2 years**

**Midori: 1-ish years**

**I'll inform you the ages of other characters as the book will go on!**  
**So, stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Quick Author's note: **  
**This fanfic will be based on the ****anime as well as manga.**** And even though both are not **_**that **_**different, there will not be any major changes with the anime episodes except a few facts here and there.**

**And there will also be some deviation in the plot due to my original characters' presence! The deviation can be from very minor changes to some very drastic ones! Canon characters will end up having some major character development otherwise not mentioned in the manga/anime due to my OC's influence- so be prepared!**

* * *

"Fartin'! Fartin'! Fartin'! Brap! Brap! Brap!- Brap!" Sang the little band of two years olds as they went through the halls of the Morinomiya Academy.

Priya really couldn't help but silently fangirl- not only were those kids utterly adorable, but they could sing so well! (Even though it wasn't technically a song, but who cares!)

She was really _really_ glad that she decided to wander through the academy today, rather than just sitting and socializing in her class- she had already done that for the entirety of the day today, and if anything, she wanted to check out the clubs this academy had to offer.

But now that she saw this little parade of cuteness- she really couldn't help but wish she could join them as well.

_'Maybe they are a club as well...?'_ She wondered silently, as she watched them disappear as they entered into what she guessed was the drama club room. (She had checked it out too, but unfortunately it didn't suit her well- that much make up was definitely not her thing.)

_'But...' _she started walking towards the board completely covered with all the club posters, _'I don't think I saw any poster for a daycare club...'_ And indeed, there wasn't.

_'Oh...' _She visibly deflated,_ 'It was idiotic of me to think there would even be a club about it...'_

She sighed and looked over the board once more- maybe she could join some other club? _'But... are middleschoolers even allowed to join clubs?' _She mused as she read over the cooking club's poster.

Being new in this school, she was more than just oblivious- but if anything, she was determined to familiarize herself with this academy before the summer vacations started.

And that included talking to all her classmates (that she had already started working on) and joining in clubs to socialize with the students of other sections and seniors (which she was yet to do.)

_'Maybe...' _She turned back to the way her class was. "...I could ask my classmates?" She finished out loud, absentmindedly.

"Ah, yes! We sure can join clubs!" The pixie-cut brunette replied to her new friend, "It's just that, middleschoolers (most of us) normally don't."

"Ah, why so?" Priya tilted her head in curiosity.

"Students just don't! We instead join in one as soon as we start our highschool though. Till then, we focus on our studies so that our grades don't interfere when we join a club."

"Ah... that makes sense." Priya nodded solemnly and smiled at her friend, "Thank you, Jõka-san."

"Aw... just call me Miki-chan! No need for formalities with me!"

"Hai, Miki-chan." Priya grinned as her friend gave her a blinding smile. She was glad she found some really good companions in this school, as opposed to her last one.

"Ah! I forgot to ask- so which club are you thinking of joining?"

"Mm, I was thinking about either cooking club, or the literature club- though, I'm leaning more towards the literature club right now."

"Oh? You cook?" Miki asked with a starry eyed expression. Priya almost wanted to laugh and pull her friend's cheeks, but refrained from doing so.

"Of course, I do. But I have to come clean- I don't exactly cook that good... I'm rather good at baking instead."

"Ooh, will you bake me some cookies next time you cook? Please...!"

"Of course! I always bake more than required too, so I'll definitely bring you some!" Priya gave her friend a close eyes smile as the brunette squealed and pumped her fist in the air with a loud 'Yay!'

"Whoa, whoa, what's up? Did you finally got to the highest level of that game you were playing?" Priya and Miki turned to their mutual friend, (and the 'third musketeer' of their group) Kinomiya Masato, who occupying the desk next to Priya's.

"Well, not yet." Miki sheepishly shrugged and continued, "It's just that Priya promised me that she'll bring me cookies the next time she bakes!"

"You bake?"

"Indeed, that I do."

"Then you really should meet my sister. She absolutely loves baking and would love to share recipes with you."

"Your elder sis-"

"Already planning to make her meet your family, eh?" Miki interrupted Priya mid-sentence to tease Masato, seeing him turn slightly red- which only people who knew him for a long time could notice.

"It's not like you haven't met my family either, you dumbass. I don't marry every girl who knows my family." Masato retorted back, keeping the cool he usual seems to have.

"When did I mention anything about marriage? And it's not like anyone will like to marry a robot like you either. Let it be a woman or a man." Miki blew him off, making Priya chuckle at the glare Masato directed at Miki and then, her.

"Anyway!" Miki called out, "Are you going to join the cooking club then, Pri-chan~?"

"Hm, maybe? Though I really want to join the literature club too..."

"You can join two clubs at once." Masato informed the ravenette, "And the literature club is a good one too, actually. The cooking club though, is filled with highschoolers. So, you'll only find seniors there."

"Ah... thank you for the info, Kinomiya-san."

"Wait, how do you know about those clubs?" Miki asked her childhood best friend suspiciously.

"I am in the baseball club, baka. And many of them are my seniors and in more than one club- of course I'll hear them talk."

"Oh... So, you're in a club as well, Kinomiya-san?"

"Yep. I love sports- baseball and basketball being my favourite. I'm thinking of joining both the clubs officially next year though."

"Ah, are you... uh, sure two clubs won't be too much...?" Priya asked, as her raven haired friend shifted so that his chair was facing Miki and her.

"Nah. As I said- many of my seniors are in more than one club. The best baseball player in our team, Kamitani-senpai, is in baseball as well as the babysitter club and is still in time for all the meetings and has good grades too."

"Babysitter... club?"

"Yeah. Unique, right?" Miki grinned at her friend's widened eyes. "Our academy is known for its diverse clubs and activities!"

"Wait, wait, wait- you mean to tell me that there's a babysitter club and I can join that?"

Miki and Masato exchanged a look- it was the first time they saw their new friend being so lively.

"Yes...?" Masato answered, a bit unsure of how to answer her. "Why, are you interested in joining?"

"Yes!" Priya almost yelled, making others look at her- but she could care less about that right now. "I saw them parading through the hallway today and it was so kawaii!"

"I agree!" Miki chirped, "They are really really adorable and so full of energy!"

"But..." Priya hesitated, wondering if she should ask it or not. "Aren't they from the daycare for teacher's children? Would they, uh, you know-"

"Nah, teachers here aren't like that." He blew off Priya's worries, "They won't discriminate against you just because you handle their kid or scold them or anything like that. Also, it's not just our teacher's kids but Kashima-senpai's brother too."

"...what?"

"Ah... you don't know. Actually, Kashima-senpai's parents expired last year in a plane accident."

"Oh my...!"

"Mmhm," Miki continued for him. "The Chairman's son and daughter-in-law also passed away in the same accident. She was generous enough to take Kashima-senpai and his younger brother in as they didn't had any living relatives."

"That's so tragic..." Priya whispered woefully, making her friends give her reassuring smiles.

"Don't worry, they are doing fine now. Senpai's brother now stays most of the day in the daycare and plays with other kids there. That's why Senpai joined that club in the first place- well, he literally was the first one to 'join' though." Masato reassured his pale eyed friend.

"Ah..." Priya looked at her hands and sighed, "Do you think I would be able to join them...?"

"Why not?" Takashi shrugged as Miki joined in, "There are only two members! Of course they won't mind you joining them, Pri-chan!"

"Though," Masato started, making Priya look at him. "If you are joining them right now, then don't join in another club until highschool. It may become troublesome for you, especially since you are very new here."

"Hai, Kinomiya-san!" She gave the raven-haired male a closed eye smile.

"Why do you call this baka by her first name but not me, again?"

"Who are you calling baka, _**baka**_?!"

"Wow, what an amazing retort, aho!"  
And thus began the age-old tradition of her two friend's quarrelling, making Priya chuckle at their child-like antics.


	3. Chapter 2

"Um, Hello-" Priya's eyes widened as she took the scene in front of her- the daycare room was in total disarray, with all the toys left scattered around the room and all the five toddlers (and one infant) in the room sitting on the fallen figure on the ground, yelling.

Her interruption though, caused them to notice her and instantly hide behind the same fallen figure they were 'beating' a few moments prior.

She blinked twice in confusion, as the fallen figure- who was a pink-haired man -slowly got up from the floor.

"U-Um, are you... okay?" She asked awkwardly as she stepped in to help him get off the floor. The toddlers strangely stood there, watching, instead of hiding like the last time.

After helping the older man off of the floor, (who strangely seemed content to just lay down there) she sat down on the floor opposite to him, in front of the daycare doors. The kids (rather adorably) blinked at her, which she replied with a small smile.

"So... why are you here?" The only adult in the room finally asked.

"Ah- Please forgive me for my rudeness," She slightly bowed her head to the man in front of her. "I'm a grade three middleschooler, Sarota Priya. I am actually interested to, um, join the 'Babysitter Club' if I may be allowed to do so?"

"Ah? That's a first time." Usaida mused out loud, assessing the girl in front of him. By her uniform, anyone could deduce she was from middleschool but it was her height and unusual big pale blue eyes which may misguide someone into thinking she was much younger than she claimed to be.

"E-Eh?"

"You're new to the school?"

"Um, yeah." Priya blushed slightly, wondering what gave her away.

_'This is a first time any student came here willingly to participate in the babysitter club.'_ Usaida thought to himself, giving a lopsided grin to the blue-eyed girl in front of him.

"I'm Usaida Yoshihito, a graduate of this school and the only daycare staff member. I take care of these kids when the club members are attending their classes. Nice to meet you." He offered his hand to her, which she gladly accepted and replicated his greeting back to him. "But I cannot help you with the membership in the club- that's for the president of the club to see."

"So, uh, I have to submit my name to him for the club?"

"Hai."

"And um," she looked back at the kids, who were somehow very silent while they talked. "Is there... I mean, am I to prepare myself for a... 'trial' or 'selection process' or um, something similar...?"

_'What's with his amused smirk...?' _She thought suspiciously as she noticed him smirking at her suddenly.

"Heh, you can start now with it actually."

"Eh?"

"Usaida!" The dark haired toddler yelled, calling out the attention of his caretaker. "Can we play with her?"

"Hai, hai, Taka-kun, but only if you introduce yourselves properly first."

"The name twain?" The only female toddler asked, making Priya's heart warm with the cuteness she showed.

"Hai." Usaida agreed and suddenly clapped twice-

"Here comes the naming train, choo-choo!" Everyone in the room (except Priya) started singing and clapping along, making Priya blink twice in surprise.

"Kamitani Taka-kun!"

"Hai!" The boy with raven haired toddler cheered.

"Kumatsuka Kirin-chan!"

"Hai!" The only female toddler with green tinted raven hair, cheered.

"Mamizuka Takuma-kun!"

"Hai!" Cheered the blond toddler with a huge smile.

"Mamizuka Kazuma-kun!"

"...Hai." shyly cheered the other blond toddler with tears glazing his milk-brown eyes.

"Kashima Kotarou-kun!"

"Hai..." quietly cheered the toddler with olive green hair.

"Sawatari Midori-chan!"

"Aaye!" Cheered the light haired infant (from Usaida's lap) with enough enthusiasm to cover for all the quiet ones before her.

"All the children of the daycare room... are doing great!"

'Oh my...' Priya gushed with a slight blush on her golden skin, '...they are absolutely kawaii!'  
She shook her head and smiled brightly at the cluster of children in front of her.

"Hello, Minna-san! I'm Sarota Priya, at your service!"


End file.
